


Cake by the Ocean

by TheNaughtyVirgin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin
Summary: A day to remember in Cabo San Lucas."Jamie’s muscular chest was rising up and down with the arousal pumping through his veins as he watched Tyler; he looked so young without his trademark beard. He had such a baby face, porcelain soft, and it made Jamie feel like a pervert."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [easy_brieezy_beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easy_brieezy_beautiful/gifts).



> A big thank you to Leyna, yet again ([leyley09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyley09/pseuds/leyley09)). <3 I dedicate this fic to my friend, Brianna. She is the biggest Bennguin shipper out there. It's always great fun to chat with you, Brianna, and I'm so glad we met. You know I am always ready to talk about these two sexy guys. ;) I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it. *whispers* Between you and I, we are CONVINCED Jamie was in Cabo. <3 <3 <3 Let's never stop believing and dreaming.

It was a beautiful day in Cabo San Lucas. The temperature was pleasantly warm, and the sun was illuminating the sea, making the water shine in silver streaks. Jamie, Tyler, and a couple of their close friends had rented a house for the players’ bye week. It had been Tyler’s idea to go relax in Cabo, and Jamie had been all too happy to come along. He had been thirsty to finally get some private, quality time with his friend, away from prying eyes. No one was going to bother them here, cut off from civilization. It would be a week all about having fun, playing golf and, of course, messing around with each other.

****

Jamie couldn’t possibly be more relaxed than he was right now, lounging on a long chair with barely anything on. The view of the ocean was absolutely amazing, but not quite as mind blowing as Tyler lifting himself out of the pool, muscular forearms bulging. The ink on his arms glistened with the rivulets of water making their way down his skin. Jamie watched as Tyler stood up, his pale skin almost glowing in the bright sunlight. He was wearing white swimming shorts, too long for Jamie’s liking. The shorts ended at the knee, and Jamie thought it was a shame for Tyler not to show off his hockey player thighs. One thing Jamie liked, however, was how low Tyler wore the shorts.

The shorts were so sinfully low, the “v” of Tyler’s abs teasing Jamie. Jamie loved biting on Tyler’s prominent lower abs when they were in bed together. He would hold Tyler’s arms above his head, pinning him down and making him squirm as he left love bites all over these delicious muscles. Last night, when they had arrived in Cabo, Jamie had all but devoured Tyler’s ass, excited as he was to finally be here with his man. Tyler had been muffling his cries in a pillow, overwhelmed by Jamie’s wet tongue, plump lips, and scratchy beard.

Tyler walked up to Jamie, giving him a little smirk, as he noticed Jamie’s eyes raking over his skin. Tyler knew how infatuated Jamie was with his lean body and the hard cut of his muscles. The feeling was mutual since Tyler couldn’t get enough of Jamie’s body either. He let his eyes trail over Jamie’s spread out form. Jamie was wearing shorter shorts than Tyler was, the dark blue material ending mid thigh. If there was one thing Tyler adored about his man, it was his thick thighs. Tyler was obsessed with them, and he had every intention to give Jamie all the love he deserved. He was going to treat him like a king. Judging by the slight bulge in Jamie’s shorts, Tyler was certain that Jamie would like what he had in mind.

Tyler let his eyes wander up the length of Jamie’s impossibly long legs, his powerful upper body, his wide shoulders, and finally he took in the sight of Jamie’s face. _Fuck!_ He was just so damn hot with a beard. Tyler couldn’t believe how good Jamie looked. The beard gave him this wild aura that complemented perfectly the beast that he was on the ice… And in bed. Jamie’s doe-shaped eyes were smouldering, his ruby lips slightly opened, and his black hair falling over his forehead. He gave Tyler a smug smile, lifting his hand and beckoning him with one finger.

“C’mere, Tyler.” Jamie said, his usually sweet voice a low rumble. He patted his thigh, inviting Tyler to sit on his lap. Jamie caught a slight blush blossoming on Tyler’s high cheekbones and felt his cock chubbing up in his shorts. Jamie loved it so much when Tyler blushed; it testified that he had a strong effect on him. The pink colour on Tyler’s pale cheeks was so alluring in all its boyish innocence.

Tyler didn’t have to be told twice; he closed in the distance between him and and Jamie and straddled him on the long chair. His lighter gaze locked with Jamie’s before he crashed his lips against his. Jamie’s lips were so big and plush, and Tyler’s were soft like silk. They both moaned into the kiss, feeling hot all over as they licked inside each other’s mouths. Jamie let his hands travel down Tyler’s sculpted back, the skin moist with the water from the pool, to grab two good handfuls of his ass.

Tyler gasped into the kiss, his lips latching onto Jamie’s bottom lip and tugging a little on it with his teeth. Tyler broke the kiss and buried his face in the crook of Jamie’s long neck. He breathed him in, smelling Jamie’s manly odor mixed with the gel he used for his hair. Jamie’s hands slipped underneath the waistband of his shorts and squeezed his pert ass. Tyler’s breathing grew excited, as Jamie touched the soft skin with calloused hands. 

Thankfully, they were alone for the afternoon and had plenty of time to have fun underneath the shade of a patio umbrella. Tyler almost jumped when he felt Jamie’s fingers wandering between his ass cheeks. He was so sensitive there, and it made him feel all weak inside when Jamie toyed with him. Tyler lifted his head from where it was buried against Jamie’s warm skin to look at his face. Jamie’s eyes had a predatory glint in them and he looked so sure of himself, lips sensuously opened.

“I’m so happy to be here with you, Seggy,” Jamie began, moving two of his thick fingers in an up and down motion along Tyler’s crack. “I’ll make you remember this trip for the rest of your life.”

Tyler blushed, nuzzling Jamie’s soft cheek. He smiled, his eyes sparkling with mischief, and hummed: “I want to give you something to remember too. How about you let me show you, huh?” Tyler bit his lip, looking at Jamie from underneath his lashes. He noticed a faint blush spreading on Jamie’s cheeks. Tyler’s crotch was pressing against Jamie’s, and he could feel how hard his man was getting from his dirty suggestion. Tyler couldn’t help it - he gave a small roll of his hips, his plush ass pushing out. Jamie’s hands tightened on Tyler’s ass, and he moaned deep in his throat. 

Jamie’s eyes widened as Tyler’s words settled in his mind. His hands let go of Tyler’s ass, falling limply on each side of his body. Jamie watched as Tyler trailed his giant hands down his chest, rubbing teasingly against Jamie’s fine chest hair, before continuing their path downwards to rest at his crotch. Tyler was all seriousness, his eyes burning, as he gestured for Jamie to lift his hips and let his shorts be removed. Jamie groaned when his hard cock sprang out from its confines, slapping against his stomach. Tyler helped Jamie tug his shorts off and then threw them somewhere on the floor.

“Wow, look at you, big guy.” Tyler teased, loving the way Jamie became less confident when he was the one giving up control to Tyler. Jamie’s body was so much different from Tyler’s. His muscles were thicker and stronger than Tyler’s. Tyler let his eyes wander up Jamie's thighs, pale as snow, to stop at his impressive cock. He could never get enough of that cock; it just complemented all that was Jamie. It was so thick and long with veins visible underneath the thin skin and a wide, reddened cockhead.

“Are you going to suck me off, Ty?” Jamie asked, his voice breaking around the edges. His cock was embarrassingly hard, and he could already feel precum collecting at the head. Watching Tyler around the pool had given him a persistent semi for the past hour. Now, Tyler’s tongue was poking at the corner of his mouth as he positioned himself, ass sticking out behind him and back arching. He was straddling Jamie’s calves, and his legs were bent at the knee. His face, which Tyler had shaved clean on Jamie’s request the night before, was level with Jamie’s stiff cock. 

“Yeah, you bet. I love when you fill my mouth, Jamie.” Tyler drawled out in his deep voice. His warm breath ghosted over Jamie’s sensitive cockhead, and this made Jamie’s cock twitch eagerly. He knew Jamie loved it when he talked dirty. Tyler licked his lips, tongue poking out discreetly and sensuously wetting his upper lip. Tyler wrapped his hand around Jamie’s girth and was pleased by the drawn out moan that spilled from Jamie’s parted lips.

Tyler started stroking Jamie’s cock in a slow rhythm. He loved riling Jamie up, making the tension escalate to a point where Jamie would just lose it and unleash his passion on him. Jamie’s cock was heavy and hot against Tyler’s rough palm. Tyler’s fist was loose, moving up and down Jamie’s length in a way that could keep Jamie aroused for hours. Tyler twisted his hand just underneath the sensitive cockhead and watched with dark eyes as Jamie trembled. The pupils of Jamie’s large eyes were blown wide, and his plump lips were spit slick where he kept licking them.

Jamie’s muscular chest was rising up and down with the arousal pumping through his veins as he watched Tyler; he looked so young without his trademark beard. He had such a baby face, porcelain soft, and it made Jamie feel like a pervert. Tyler barely looked twenty without his brown, nicely trimmed facial hair. It reminded Jamie of the first time they had met at the All Star game years ago and had been flirting with each other. Jamie couldn't resist cupping Tyler’s sharp jaw in one hand and thumb at the cleft in his chin. Secretly, Jamie loved it better when Tyler was clean shaven; it unleashed a possessive lust within him.

“You look so young, baby,” Jamie breathed out. “You’ll look so good with my cock stretching your pretty lips.” One of Jamie’s long fingers extended to smear the spit over Tyler’s lush bottom lip. Jamie’s cock throbbed more insistently when he felt Tyler’s tongue dart out to lick the pad of his finger. Tyler’s lips were swollen with want, and Jamie couldn't wait to feel them around his dick.

The tips of Tyler’s ears were bright red; Jamie’s praises never failed to make him feel naughty. The fabric of his shorts was stretched tight over his erection, but he ignored his desire to take himself in hand… _For now_. He was going to concentrate on giving pleasure to his big man. Tyler enjoyed sucking Jamie’s cock so much; it turned him on beyond imagining. Feeling Jamie twitching in his mouth and tasting his salty precum was so unbelievably erotic. 

Jamie’s dark brown eyes were heavy lidded as he watched Tyler’s head bobbing down and swallowing his cock down. Tyler closed his eyes in delight, humming as if he was tasting the sweetest of desserts. His pink lips were wet and warm around his mouthful. Tyler moaned, the vibrations against his sensitive skin making Jamie shiver. Both of Jamie’s big hands cradled Tyler’s head and threaded through his short curls. Jamie gasped in pleasure, his jaw dropping slack as he felt Tyler’s tongue swirling around the ridge of his cockhead.

“Damn, Tyler!” Jamie groaned, his eyes screwing shut. “You’re so good at sucking my cock, baby.” He unconsciously applied pressure on the back of Tyler’s head, trying to fuck his cock deeper, but Tyler resisted. He grazed his teeth against Jamie’s velvety skin as a warning. Jamie trembled, his toes curling, a sinful mix of pain and pleasure assaulting his senses. 

Tyler drooled all over half of Jamie’s cock, holding him hotly inside his mouth, before coming back up for air. Tyler was panting, his cheeks bright pink, and a line of saliva was connecting his lush bottom lip to the tip of Jamie’s cock. Tyler captured Jamie’s large eyes in an intense stare and said hoarsely: “ _I’m_ the one in control here, Benny.”

Jamie’s heart stuttered in his chest at the look of pure determination on Tyler’s face. He was achingly hard, and he wanted Tyler to take him back in his warm mouth. Jamie tried pushing his hips forward, but Tyler kept his mouth closed tightly. Jamie’s cock bounced off of Tyler’s lips, precum smearing on his smooth chin. Tyler moved his hand down to cup Jamie’s heavy balls and roll them in his palm. Jamie had a pleading expression on his handsome face, sweat breaking on his skin as he felt searing heat twist deep inside his stomach.

“Oh, c’mon Tyler! Why are you teasing me like that?” Jamie asked breathlessly. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his eyes glued on Tyler’s hairless face. He wanted to streak that face with long ropes of his cum. Tyler wasn’t playing fair and he knew it, judging by that little smile tugging at his lips.

“‘Cause I’m in charge of pleasuring you, and I love sucking your cock so badly… I want to make it last.” Tyler said, his voice all low and deep like rich buttercream. He then went back to work, lapping at Jamie’s slit with the tip of his naughty tongue. Precum was oozing out with every lick Tyler gave Jamie’s cockhead, the clear fluid traveling down his shaft and making everything wetter. Tyler followed the streaks with his tongue, and kissed over the thick vein on the underside of Jamie’s cock. Tyler could feel the veins pulsing, and he couldn’t resist lapping at them in short strokes.

Jamie was lost in the pleasure, and his moans sounded almost pained. His long fingers tightened against Tyler’s feathery curls. He swallowed hard the excess saliva he had in his mouth. Jamie wanted Tyler to look at him, so he commanded it in a rough voice: “Look at me, baby.” Jamie’s well defined chest was heaving, the muscles in his stomach contracting. He grasped Tyler’s chin, forcing him to look up. 

The dominant gesture had Tyler melting, a wave of heat traveling through his whole body and making him sweat. He did just as he was told, his light brown eyes looking up at Jamie. He opened his mouth in a wet “o” and winked playfully. Jamie took the cue to thrust his hips forward, filling Tyler’s mouth with his fat cock. 

Tyler gagged a little, the penetration too deep too soon. He knew there were tears gathering in his eyes, and he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Tyler moaned around Jamie’s dick, one of his hands still fondling his balls. Jamie’s ball sack was drawn tight, signifying that he was really close. Tyler’s other hand traveled between his own legs, pressing his opened palm against his restricted cock. He could feel the sticky precum seeping through the wet fabric of his swimming shorts. Jamie using his power on him was making him feel all weak and helpless in an absolutely wonderful way.

“You love it, don’t you? You’re such a good cocksucker, Seggy. Taking every inch like you were made for it.” Jamie panted between harsh intakes of breath. He never broke eye contact with Tyler, watching his cock stretch Tyler’s lips obscenely as he plunged it down his throat. Wet, sucking sounds could be heard as Jamie dragged Tyler’s mouth up and down his cock. It was physically impossible for Tyler to swallow down all of Jamie’s cock. Even though Tyler had a big mouth, Jamie’s shaft was still too long and wide to fit. Jamie felt wild with lust as he used Tyler’s mouth for his own pleasure. _Who was in control now?_

Tyler desperately needed air, his little button nose stuffed, as Jamie all but ravaged his mouth. Jamie sensed that Tyler needed to breathe, so he pulled him off of his dick and released his hold on his head. Jamie’s length, wet with saliva, slipped out of Tyler’s mouth with a wet “pop”. Tyler decided he was going to regain his control on Jamie. He wrapped his big hand tightly around Jamie’s cock and squeezed hard. 

“I want you to cum on my face, _Captain_.” Tyler drawled out seductively, his voice sounding fucked raw. “Please, stand up and jerk off for me.” He asked nicely, moaning sweetly when Jamie thumbed at his puffy lips. 

Tyler’s words were like a punch to Jamie’s stomach. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped open as he registered in his hazy mind what Tyler wanted him to do. Tyler gave a short tug on Jamie’s cock before moving his hand off entirely. Jamie let go of his hold on Tyler’s head when Tyler straightened back up, sitting on his heels. Jamie also moved and was soon standing to the side of the chair, his hard cock pointing at Tyler’s face. Jamie growled, big hand holding his cock tightly: “I’ll paint your baby face with my cum, Tyler. Be a good boy and open your mouth.”

Tyler took in the sight of Jamie’s long limbs and hard muscles. His thick thighs and cock were level with his face, and Tyler felt so dirty. He had an idea of what he looked like; so young and spoiled, waiting for Jamie to cream his face. Tyler tilted his head up, feeling so small next to his captain’s broad body. He opened his mouth obediently, yet defied Jamie with the fire in his brown eyes. Tyler cupped his hard cock through his pants before flattening his wide hand and rubbing himself wantonly. He was taunting Jamie and he couldn’t keep a deeply masculine moan from escaping his lips.

Jamie could see the outline of Tyler’s cock through his shorts, and he couldn’t resist teasing Tyler with it: “Will you cum in your shorts if I tell you to?” Jamie breathed out, pulling on his cock urgently and aiming for Tyler’s soft lips and the cleft in his chin. He was panting harshly, looking down at Tyler as he jerked off. Jamie thought Tyler was so fucking gorgeous like that, his cheeks pink and his eyes bright, waiting for Jamie to streak his face with the evidence of his passion.

“Fuck yeah, c’mon Jamie. _Anything_ you want.” Tyler groaned, his hand moving frantically over his clothed cock and occasionally squeezing on his bulge. He stuck his tongue out slightly and closed his eyes in pleasure. 

Jamie groaned, bending his head forward, his hand a blur over his cock. Jamie’s hair fell forward in long strands, and it made him look so wild. He was completely naked, standing in front of Tyler and jerking off like if there was no tomorrow. Anyone walking in on them at this moment would have seen Jamie’s muscular ass and his broad back tensing all over. Jamie was so close, and he felt his cum beading up, his cock so hard and swollen that it was painful.

It didn’t take long for Tyler to hear Jamie crying out, and then feel his hot sperm land on his high cheekbones, across his nose and all over his chin. Tyler blinked his eyes open just in time to see a sticky rope of cum oozing out of Jamie’s cock slit. Jamie’s lips looked twice as full as he orgasmed, and his eyes were boring into Tyler’s hairless, cum-streaked face.

“Oh, yeah,” Jamie chanted underneath his breath, “Fuck, _Tyler_. You’re so hot.” He was enraptured by the sight of Tyler’s blissful expression. Jamie’s heart was thumping in his chest, his cheeks ablaze, as he continued to tug on his dick until it was soft. He forced everything out, milking himself dry with an almost animalistic urge.

Tyler stood up on wobbly legs, squishing his muscular body with Jamie’s, and tackling him back down on the long chair. Jamie hugged Tyler tightly around the shoulders with a tattooed forearm, and let Tyler settle on top of him. Tyler leaned against Jamie, whispering against his ear: “I wanna cum on you too, Captain.” He moaned and started rutting against one of his favourite parts of Jamie’s body: his thighs. Tyler spread his legs on each side of Jamie’s thigh and went at it. One of Tyler’s hands was holding on Jamie’s left shoulder, his strong fingers definitely leaving marks. His other hand went to his face.

“God, Tyler. You’re so...” Jamie whispered in awe as he took in the sight of Tyler riding his thigh. The shorts felt scratchy against Jamie’s soft skin, but he couldn’t care less. “Sexy, and perfect, and all mine…” Jamie breathed out, moving his hands to grasp at Tyler’s ass. "Cum for me, baby boy." Tyler’s hips stuttered, and he bit his lip hard, trying to suppress the sounds he was making in the back of his throat. The rosy blush on his cheeks had spread down his neck, Jamie’s praises making him feel on fire. Tyler couldn’t help it; he smeared the cum on his face and then licked the palm of his big hand.

Jamie couldn’t believe it! He knew from experience that Tyler was kinky, but this was just… _Too much_. It was shameless and one of the most erotic things Jamie had ever seen. As if it wasn’t enough, Tyler stuffed two of his fingers in his mouth and closed his lips around them. He moaned around them as if he was tasting something delicious.

“You taste so good, Jamie.” Tyler growled deeply, giving a few more rolls of his hips and cumming in his shorts like a teenager. Tyler’s cock spurted and positively ruined the inside of his shorts. He tightened his hand on Jamie’s shoulder and _keened_ as he came, his face buried in the crook of Jamie’s neck. Tyler’s long toes curled hard, tears almost spilling out of his scrunched closed eyes, the orgasm hitting him like a truck. Tremors shook Tyler’s body, and his heart beat was in a frenzy as he tried to calm down by taking deep breaths.

“That’s it, baby.” Jamie soothed, one of his hands cupping Tyler’s spent cock through the drenched material of his swimming shorts. Tyler was heavy against Jamie, but almost jumped back up in surprise. 

“Oh. Jamie!” Tyler gasped, overly sensitive and unable to do anything but let Jamie squeeze on his now soft dick. “I’m all yours.” He murmured, kissing a spot just underneath Jamie’s ear. They stayed like this for a few minutes, just holding each other and murmuring sweet nothings. They basked in the afterglow, completely relaxed and pleased with themselves. It was an amazing feeling, and Jamie and Tyler’s bond was even stronger after they had shared something so intimate together.

“Yeah, Tyler.” Jamie answered in a low voice. “I love you so damn much.” He captured Tyler’s lips in a sloppy kiss, letting go of his teasing hold on Tyler’s cock. His hands traveled down Tyler’s back to rest just above the curve of his ass, at the dimple in his lower back.

Tyler nuzzled Jamie’s neck. “Me too, Jamie. Me too.” He moved at arm’s length from Jamie and gave him a beautiful, pleased smile. “You know what? We should come live here one day. Just you and me.” Tyler’s hands moved to frame Jamie’s face and rub against his beard. He looked into Jamie’s doe-shaped eyes and lost himself in their depth as if he was hypnotized by their dark colour.

Jamie smiled back, his eyes gleaming: “Yeah, totally. That would be something, wouldn’t it? We would have all the time in the world to enjoy each other.” Jamie mused, pecking Tyler on the little wrinkle in his nose. His fingers caressed the arch in Tyler’s back in a loving manner, just pressing and lingering there comfortingly.

Tyler chuckled, happy like he hadn’t been for a while. Spending some time with Jamie always made him feel so much better. If there was one thing Tyler dreamed about at night more than anything else, it was to spend the rest of his life in the arms of the man he loves, away from prying eyes, where he would be free to show off his affection without any restraints.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you all think happened in Cabo? I am certain that Jamie was there with Tyler... And that **THIS** happened, hehe.  <3 I hope you all enjoyed this little story. Please, do leave me a comment. It always makes me super happy! Tell me how you felt reading this. ;)


End file.
